masquerade part 2
by LunaeVampire
Summary: proper part 2 of the story,hope you enjoy it. All about Him and Her,but will they end up together after the ball? Who is hiding under the masque?


Masquerade part.2 _'Him'_

"It is also a pleasure Lord Fredric." I answered at his smile. "Please,and this is my son Arthur. I'm positive that the two of you will make a lovely young couple and produce strong heirs." I could see that Arthur was trying hard not to answer back to his Father before he stood up and wobbled around me, as if inspecting a piece of meat. Then as he stood in front of me he picked up one of my curls,threaded between his thick fingers,  
before he pressed his fingers into his mouth._ How could I ever love someone as strange as that?_ "I have seen milk-maids prettier than her, she is also too skinny and does not look ready to bear a child...But I know I have no choice in the matter,fine,I will marry her." I blinked back the tears which stung my eyes,_how could a man be so cruel to a woman?_  
"Arthur!" Lord Fredric bellowed, I winced inwardly but Arthur,face solid ice,shrugged his meaty shoulder and wobbled his way out of the dark room. I graceful wiped a stray tear off my face. Proper ladies never cry. "I do apologise young Lillyth,my son is probably getting over the surprise of it all, I am certain that he will be rejoiced if you give him some time to adjust to all this. Until this evening dear Wilhelm. I look forward to seeing you at the masquerade ball this evening my dear." Lord Fredric shook Fathers hand,kissed Mothers cheeks and lastly my hand. "Do not heed Arthur' words young Lillyth." he then muttered gently into my ear before leaving.

The rest of the day flew by terribly quick and all too soon it was time to begin getting ready for the masquerade ball. My raven-black hair was folded neatly into a tight bun and held together by one golden pin. My long,black dress was embroidered with golden-threaded swirls, I also had a masque,black,decorated with the matching golden thread as well as a couple of feathers. As I left the chamber in my costume I could hear the delicate yet lively music form the ballroom. My heels echoed silently as I got nearer the grand staircase. Then as I stood as its peak and looked down at the people below me I saw my life for what it was...Corsets,nightgowns,petticoats and baby names,servants,ballgowns and husbands...  
Existing but never really living. Gathering my posture I slowly made my way down the staircase and as I glanced up toward the main entrance I saw _Him_. He was clothed in a black pair of trousers,boots,shirt and masque. Golden belt and embroidery decorated his clothing. Even from a distance I could see his wild,raven-black hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes, his perfect yet pale face with strong features. It knocked the air out of my lungs,then as he looked across the room,right at _me._.. It was as if there were no other people there except for us. We stared at each other for a long moment before he started crossing the room towards me. "Lillyth!" Father's voice boomed out of the ballroom to my left and with a last glance at my beautiful stranger I hurried towards my expecting my parents,who stood along with Lord Fredric and an annoyed-looking Arthur.  
Mother wore a light blue ballgown,Father wore a dark blue suit with identical masques for both of them,on the other hand Lord Fredric was wearing a bright,yellow suit with a white cape and hood.  
Normally it would not be appropriate for a man of his status or age to be wearing such flamboyant colours but for Lord Fredric it actually complemented his strong build and youthful looks.

Next to him stood Arthur who was wearing a cour jester' colourful hat,a yellow and orange jacket with green stripes as well as matching trousers and pointed-toe boots. "I do apologise Father,Mother,Lord Fredric,_Arthur_." he huffed back angrily. I kept my head high and glanced back towards the entrance ...hoping for someone to get me out of this hell..."Lillyth,Arthur,you are to take the first dance. If you please?" I stared at Lord Fredric and earned an icy glare from Father. Completely stunned I followed Arthur to the middle of the dance floor whilst Lord Fredric talked to the musicians in the of the room.  
The beginning of the Waltz echoed in the room and Arthur grabbed my waist painfully tight and placed his other hand in mine whilst I awkwardly did the same to him. He swayed from side to side,probably unable to dance,and then stepped in the completely opposite way and managed to step heavily on my foot.  
I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out underneath his weight. Snickers echoed quietly from another corner of the room and as I glanced towards it I caught a glance of Janice. The stuck-up,arrogant,selfish and completely evil daughter of one of the local doctors. Doctor Theus Rhett,who despite his evil wife and daughter is one of the nicest people I have had the fortune to meet.


End file.
